Cairne Bloodhoof
Cairne Bloodhoof is the Chief of the united tribes of the tauren, chieftain of the Bloodhoof, and leader of Thunder Bluff. Allying with the Horde upon its arrival on the shores of Kalimdor, Cairne stands today as one of its wisest and most venerated leaders. He wields the Bloodhoof Runespear. Cairne is voiced by voice actor William Bassett. History The fearless and wizened leader of the Bloodhoof Tauren, Cairne lived near the shores of the Great Sea in the Barrens. Cairne is a peerless warrior and a wise leader of his ancient people. Though slowed somewhat by the weight of age, Cairne still possesses great strength and valor. This great hearted giant knows that his people are in grave danger of extermination from the marauding centaurs. However, he has never given up hope of one day finding a way to lead his people to a new land where they can make their home and live in peace.W3man 145 However, between the centaur marauders' savage attacks on his people and their hunting of local game to near extinction, Cairne planned to relocate his tribe to the verdant lands of Mulgore. But with centaur attacks growing more and more frequent, Cairne knew that on the open plains they would not be able to defeat them, and he quickly began to lose hope. Things changed when Cairne met Thrall, the young warchief of the new orcish Horde, and, watching him battle and destroy a group of centaurs who had been attacking a tauren, he became intrigued with their nobility and savagery. When Thrall told him that they came to look for their destiny, Cairne directed him to the north, where there was an Oracle. Thrall reported seeing an army of centaur going north, and Cairne quickly left to defend his village. Thrall brought his followers with him, and followed Cairne to defend the village. After defending against wave after wave of centaur warriors, Cairne told Thrall of his plight, and Thrall vowed to protect the caravan of Tauren as they crossed the barrens to Mulgore, in exchange for the location of the Oracle. Cairne and Thrall managed to evade and defeat the centaur marauders, and finally made it to Mulgore. Cairne told Thrall that the Oracle was within Stonetalon Peak, and bid him good luck. Upon arriving at Stonetalon, Thrall was surprised to find that Cairne had sought him out, and pledged to repay the debt they owed Thrall and the Horde. Cairne enlisted the wyverns to help them, and helped to free them from the harpies. He then helped to claim the peak from the humans so that they could enter freely. However, Jaina Proudmoore entered first. Cairne and Thrall split upon entering the bowels of Stonetalon, and Cairne found an enchanted spirit stone that would activate an ethereal bridge towards the Oracle. When they found the Oracle, Cairne and Thrall found Jaina already there. All three spoke to the Oracle, who told them that they must all ally if they wished to defeat the Burning Legion. The three hesitantly agreed. Cairne's wisdom and strength, and the power of his tauren warriors, helped Thrall to reclaim Grom Hellscream. In a combined effort, the sorcery of all three races were needed to purge the demonic influence from Hellscream. United in arms, Cairne pledged the loyalty of his race to the Horde, and together, they managed to defeat the Burning Legion once again. Cairne helped the orcs establish their new nation of Durotar before bidding them farewell and leaving to take his own people to a new land in Mulgore. There, they established a strong defense against the centaurs and harpies who harassed them. Several months later, however, Cairne's son, Baine Bloodhoof, was captured by centaurs. Cairne feared the worst, and slipped into a lethargic depression. His followers scrambled to lead their people adequately, but they were no substitute for Cairne's wisdom. His second, Tagar, tried to help Cairne, but Cairne would not hear of it. Tagar feared that without the leadership of Cairne, the tauren would not last long. When Rexxar and Rokhan arrived to ask Cairne for the tauren's assistance in the coming battle against Admiral Proudmoore and his Kul Tiras forces, Cairne told them to leave him and tell Thrall that he had died. Tagar told the heroes of Baine's capture, and they quickly left to investigate his disappearance. With the help of Bovan Windtotem, they recovered Baine and returned him to his happy father. Cairne, overjoyed, told Rexxar that not only would he pledge the service of his people to Thrall once more, he would be returning himself. He joined with Rexxar's band of warriors and returned to Dustwallow, and then helped to repel Proudmoore's forces. Victorious, they then took the fight to the humans and ended Proudmoore's reign of hatred. Cairne returned to his people and his son in Mulgore. Cairne also recognized that the nomadic traditions of tauren society were a danger to the survival of the people. There were few tauren, and their wandering lifestyle meant that they would be vulnerable to attacks by centaur, quilboar and other races. With the help of the Horde, Cairne secured the grasslands of Mulgore as a permanent home for the tauren, and constructed their first city high atop Thunder Bluff. Description http://www.wowwiki.com/File:Cairne_Wei.jpghttp://www.wowwiki.com/File:Cairne_Wei.jpgCairne Bloodhoof by Wei WangCairne is dedicated to serving his people and to watching over their safety in an ever-darkening world. An outstanding warrior, Cairne is considered one of the most dangerous creatures alive. Despite his strength and valor, he is a gentle soul who longs only for the peace and tranquility of the open plains. It is rumored that if he could lay the responsibilities of chieftain on another, Cairne would leave Thunder Bluff in an instant and retire to the wilds. Many believe that he is training his son, Baine, to take his place as chieftain one fateful day.WoWMan 184 Cairne Bloodhoof employs only tauren holy striders, out of respect of their long heritage. Although his demeanor does not suggest a covert mind, Cairne does not disclose how many holy striders he employs, only that they are all tauren. Perith Stormhoof, a notable holy strider works only for Cairne Bloodhoof and keeps many of his leader’s secrets (even secrets Thrall doesn’t know).LoM 196 Cairne is the spiritual leader for the tauren tribes in Kalimdor. He has an incredibly strong connection with the environment and deeply respects both the elemental forces and the natural beasts of the wild. Cairne is an extremely wise individual, but his lumbering demeanor often comes across as ponderously slow to members of other races. He always prefers to contemplate problems before acting to try to solve them, and frequently meditates for several days in a row without interruption. However, when he does decide to act, Cairne can rarely be deterred from his path. He fights with incredible passion, but is never out of control. He prefers to observe his enemies before fighting them so that he can more fully understand their strengths and weaknesses. Cairne has a very trusting attitude toward orcs and greatly respects their newly shamanistic culture. Night elves are likewise regarded positively because of their strong connection with the woodland environment. However, he usually avoids humans, dwarves and goblins; and if they must be dealt with, he tends to treat them in a patronizing manner. Cairne believes that the spiritual eyes of these races have not fully opened yet, and that members of these races are, in essence, children who are still learning and must be coddled. He has great disdain for the arcane practices of high elves and deeply resents their abandonment of the natural ways. Category:Lore